My Death told by me, Taichi
by SGPMM
Summary: Not a new fic... It's a Sorato/Taiora from the days of the summer. Taichi is jealous of Sora and Matt and the old stuff happens. It's probably un-original anymore to have this type of plot, but oh well.. it was originally posted on 8/15 and now i'm post


# Author's Notes: This is an old fic okie dokie?I posted it originally on August 15th, but decided to take it down since it sucked since the day I had it up… But read if you like…

# 

# My Death told by me, Taichi

My heart hurts like hell whenever I see them together. Well that is my own fault. I walked away from her. Though I really didn't think she wanted me anyway. There they are behind the bushes, making out. My heart is filled with pain and anger as I am watching them. They look so happy together. I guess they were meant for each other. I was never meant for anyone. Matt was right when he said that I only had ice running through my veins. I only care for myself, that's why I'm so distant from everyone. Everyone did have someone. Sora and Matt, of course, T.K. and Kari, duh! Mimi and Izzy, odd, and Joe had a girlfriend back home. I don't think leaders ever had someone. Tonight, this September 3rd, I will do myself away from all that suffering forever. 

We were walking around and behind me were the happiest couple ever, holding hands. The sun was soon setting when we were suddenly attacked by a mega digimon. He was huge; he had tremendous amounts of power. 

"Digimon digivolve!" I yelled. They all digivolved to their mega or ultimate level. All of them attacked. Most of them lost their power and de-digivolved to their lower level, except for Garudamon and MetalGarurumon who were still fighting. Both of them were able to fight since Sora and Matt's love for each other was so strong that it gave their digimon more power and energy to fight. They got the evil digimon weak on power before getting knocked away then eventually de-digivolving to their rookie stages.

Matt ran to help Gabumon and Biyomon, but the huge monster trapped Sora. I was a far away, behind the digimon when I saw that he was about to kill her. I ran to them as fast as I could. Agumon saw me about to let myself get killed, so he warp-digivolved to WarGreymon again and went to my side. "WarGreymon get Sora outta here!" I yelled. "But what about you?" "Never mind me, just get her out of here! Now!" I screamed, he obeyed. "Okay." He said as he lifted her away from where she was standing. "Tai what are you doing?" She screamed from WarGreymon's arms. I didn't answer. 

"Hey big jerk!" I caught his attention. "What child? Oh and you will pay for calling me that. Now banish from this world!" He roared as he shot a giant missile towards me. I smiled, I was happy that I didn't have to do my original plan, since this was an easier way. "Tai get away from there!" Sora yelled as she was with the others, who were far away. I again did not answer for I was concentrating on staying where I was. 

I was hit and blown away several feet. I was bleeding everywhere, my clothes were burnt, torn and had blood stains. I didn't care for my condition because I was mad that I was still alive. Damnit what did I have to do to get killed? This sucked. WarGreymon fired his Nova Blast and killed the Digimon. Stupid WarGreymon why'd you have to destroy that guy? Well I guess it's time to perform my original plan. 

I got up, and limped towards where Sora was. She ran to me, and so did Matt, but she got to me first. "You idiot! What did you think you were doing?" She screamed in my face. "I don't know." She did not respond except look me over. "You look real bad. You are bleeding everywhere." She said after looking around me. "Yeah, but that's not important. What's really important is that you and the others are all right." "How can you say that your health is not important?" "Well it just isn't." She slapped my face. 

I put my hand where she had hit me. I looked away from her. Tears started coming from her eyes. I looked at her then stared at her beautiful eyes. She was worried… about me! How could that be? I never cared for anyone else so why does she care for me? She looks so pretty when she is worried. I said. She cooled down a bit. 

I went close to her. "I'm very sorry Sora, please forgive me." I gave her my most passionate kiss I could have ever given a girl. She actually kissed me back. After she and I let go Matt punched my jaw. "What the hell do you think you are doing you asshole?!" He yelled. I stepped back and pulled my gun from my pocket and pointed it to Matt. "Back-off!" I screamed, he backed away. "I'm sorry Sora, well Kari should give you a note after I perish." 

I held the gun to my chest where my heart was. "Don't kill yourself Tai!" She said in a whisper loud enough for me to hear. She grabbed my hands, which held the gun. I looked at her for a second then looked away again. I also pulled away from her grip. More tears were flowing down her eyes and my eyes were also flowing with tears. I closed my eyes. "I shall shoot so I will no longer feel the suffering that has been in my heart." "Please don't Taichi." She said. "Good bye Sora." I pulled the trigger. 

The next thing I knew I had a golden ring on my head and a white robe on. I saw below me everyone. They surrounded my dead body. "Sora my brother told me to give this to you." Kari said in tears. Thank you Kari." Sora replied as she gently took the note from Kari. 

It read: "Dear Sora,What I did not tell you was that I have loved you ever since you and I were growing up together. I have seen you love someone else so I guess I was jealous so I couldn't stand seeing you with Matt so I put myself out of this world. I'm sorry. Well good bye my loved one,Taichi." 

"Oh God." She said after reading the note. She went into Matt's arms and cried. She mentioned nothing to the others about the note. The others were silent, no one said a word, they just stared at the lifeless body of mine. 

***A/N***

This has a second part to it for fellow Taiora fans. All I can tell you is that this won't stay Sorato. In fact there hasn't been much Sorato anyway.

To Prove that this is an old fic, here are my first reviews…

"dmv 09-30-2000 11:54 AM 

it sucked 

Kiki@home 09-27-2000 11:16 PM 

Awww.... I cried so much during this fic. It was just so... ^looks down and sees ten empty boxes of tissues^

AHHHHHH!!!!!! I justed wasted all my tissues!!!!!!!! Oh well, still a good fic. 

lyra ( Signed Review ) 09-20-2000 07:14 PM 

you're a great writer but i wish you wouldn't say how it's gonna end up... 

White Tiger Lady ( Signed Review ) 09-09-2000 07:21 PM 

OMG! JEEZ I THINK I'M GONNA START CRYING! :sniff: :sniff: Taiora :sniff: forever! 

HashBrown 08-31-2000 07:55 PM 

That was a bit fast. His death was fast and rushed. It makes me feel like Taichi was in a hurry to die. Oh wait, he was.

never mind. forget my babbling. just ignore me. 

me 08-17-2000 11:23 AM 

YAY TAIORA! 

nikki 08-15-2000 08:16 PM 

ppppppppplllllllllllllllllllEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER 

~*Sora-chan*~ sorachan@penpen.com 08-15-2000 02:19 PM 

Wow that's so sad!! Poor Taichi-kun! This is a kool fic and I hope part 2 comes out soon! Taichi and Sora 4 eva!! 

The Gatekeeper ( Signed Review ) 08-15-2000 02:13 PM 

Very saddening, but still very good. I hope part 2 comes around real soon. Keep writing! 

Digi-diva 08-15-2000 01:50 PM 

Yeah!Taiora 4eva!*Joins Taiorafan2000(I'm not gonna write that whole name) in the mambo* 

willow_chik willow_chik@hotmail.com 08-15-2000 01:03 PM 

TAIORA!!!!! YAY!!!!! jumps around "TAIORA TAIORA TAIORA TTTTTTAAAAAAIIIIIIOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!" DOWN

WITH SORATO, UP WITH TAIORA! Good story, cant wait for pt 2. HURRY! 

Omegamon 08-15-2000 10:54 AM 

sad, but it's a good fic althrough I don't approve sorato. But I'm happy that it will turn into a Taiora, yay!! Please

continue soon!!! 

gohan hugger ( Signed Review ) 08-15-2000 10:09 AM 

yay! VIVA TAIORA! *does mamba dance* 

TigerCat Tigertae@aol.com 08-15-2000 08:35 AM 

Pretty good, but one question. If he committed suicide, wouldn't that be a sin? Going by the typical Christian

standards anyway. There's a Taiora chapter next? Yay! 

Sora 08-15-2000 08:25 AM 

so sad : ("

This story was my fourth-first fic and I have three earlier fics from this one, but they were never posted on ff.n, and trust me when I say my firsts are much worse…

Don't get too mad at me… I'm a harmless dead author…


End file.
